Crushed
by DigitalAngelKC
Summary: Jeff and Shane have their hands full with their one night stands.
1. Default Chapter

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
"Excuse me..." Jeff said sheepishly as he walked into his hotel room's bathroom. He felt awkward walking in on her, since he barely knew her. "Ah, about last night..."   


"It never happened" she stated as she pulled open the shower curtain.  


Her body was dripping with water and she stood bold in front of him. Jeff took a step back. "Ah, what?" He was supposed to say that, why had she?   


"Where you drunk?" she asked as she leaned down to shave her leg. She hated stubbles and made a point to shave everyday, sometimes twice. She was compulsive like that.  


"Yeah, weren't you?" Jeff began to relax with her. She was bold but he enjoyed it.   


"Ah, yeah, among other things" she answered sheepishly. "Can you can me that?" she pointed to the courtesy shampoo bottle next to the sink.   


Jeff had to come closer to her to reach her hand, and she wasn't holding it out very far. Water sprayed on his arm. He glanced at her naked body. He didn't remember how beautiful she was, perhaps he didn't care or maybe it was because the lights were out, but he was pleased to see her now.   


She stared washing her hair, completely ignoring her intruder, and the forgetting to close the shower curtain. He noticed a couple cuts on her arms. Two were vertical, one cut with precision and the other looked like it was down with a butter knife. The third was looked extremely red and deep, it was just below the other two, but horizontal.  
"How did you get those cuts on your arm?" Jeff asked his guest.  


She quickly moved her arm as to not be seen by Jeff and continued to rinse her hair. "Why you still here?" she said with an attitude. She turned around and saw her watcher had concerned eyes.  


"I was mowing my lawn... we have this killer rose bush and I thought I was far enough away to not get caught in it." she lied.  


Instinctively Jeff commanded "don't lie to me" he wasn't sure where that came from, it just came out.  


She was shocked. Her eyes grew sad. "I don't deal with loss well" she said quietly.  


Jeff took a step closer to her; again the spray from her shower was sprinkling on his face. He took her hand, it wasn't wrinkled from the water, it was soft. He glanced at her face to notice her eyes were shut.  


Her body quivered to his touch. "Why did last night never happen?" he asked her. "I mean, once, yeah, ok, sure... that never happened... but four times? That can't be ignored." What the hell was he saying! He had come in to tell her that last night had never happened. He all intention of getting back together with his girlfriend and now he was defending his drunken actions from the previous night.  


"I don't, I mean, usually I don't let things get in the way of my decision making... I've never..." she wasn't sure where her confidence had gone to. He was still touching her hand and she was beginning to feel self conscience about being naked in front of him.  


Then it hit her! She was at the club with her best friend! "Where the fuck is your friend? He has my friend!" she yelled at Jeff as she took a step back out of his touch; her bold confidence had returned.  


"What?" Jeff wasn't sure what she was referring to.   


"If your friend hurts her... I swear to god! I will hunt him down and - and... arggg!" the hot water was running over her body turning it red hot.   


"Shane? I'm not worried about him" Jeff tried to assure her.  


"Ah, hello! He's a player. She's been through a lot lately and, and... Look, she knew who he was... and who you are.... I don't, but I guess she's been in love with this guy forever.... well, not in love, because she was in love with... 

"She stopped cold. She couldn't say his name... his relationship to her... it hurt her still too much to think about him.  


Again, Jeff took a step forward. His boxers were now getting soaked, and his body started turning red as the hot water hit it. She backed up against the wall. She was hoping he wouldn't ask her for more information, she couldn't lie to him, and she didn't know why. She looked down and saw he was standing in the shower with her. She hadn't realized this until just now. "You're all wet." she said with a concerned tone.  


"You're wet too." Jeff said with a sinister smile. She blushed. His body was throbbing from the heat of the water, and so was hers. His touch sent shivers through her body; she wanted him. She remembered the crazy things they'd done the night before. Jeff leaned in to kiss her.   


She was extremely shorter than him, but she seemed to have a commanding power over him. She gently pushed him off her lips, as much as she regretted it. "Look hun, I have to finish here, and find my friend. We need to get back home." Just then he trusted inside her and she moaned with excitement. "Don't lie to me" he whispered teasingly.  
She started breathing hard. She wanted him to do that again. Her hand moved up to the top of the shower, looking for something to hold onto and her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck.  


"Why are you so worried about your friend?" he asked her.  


"She's my best friend." she answered truthfully awaiting his hip movement; but there was none. She looked at him with wanting eyes.   


"I need more than that."   


"I care about her?"  


"More."  


"She's my sister, and she needs her medication by a certain time otherwise she can get suicidal." she instinctively went back to making up lies.  


Jeff started to leave her but she held on to him and said, "She's going through a major loss right now and having meaningless monkey sex isn't the best therapy for her."   


Her words hit close to Jeff's heart and he looked at her with the hit of reality. He broke free from her and turned to leave the shower. She grabbed his hand and stated, "don't start something you aren't willing to finish" he turned to face her violently and grabbed her face which fit in his hand.  


He kissed her vigorously and she mounted him. He started moving around inside her, feeling her pain, feeling her sole... he stopped kissing her long enough to breath. The oxygen went to his brain and allowed it to work for a split second "you were, ahhh, ahhh," he was having trouble getting out more than a moan because of the way her hips were moving - she rode him like no other had before.  


He smacked her hard against the wall and she moaned from hurt and pleasure. The hot water still flowing over their bodies, making them throb uncontrollably. Jeff could think of nothing else than what he was feeling from her. She was wrapped around his thoughts. What her pain could be... what she was like when at peace...  


"You ready?" he managed to ask her; he couldn't hold back much longer; he was hoping she was ready too. "Ahhh, yeaahhh" she was breathing hard and fast.   


Jeff kissed her check and let her get off him.   



	2. chapter 2

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
"What's your name again?" she asked him, her brazen attitude was back.   


"Gee thanks, ah" He went to say her name to make an example, but he couldn't remember her name.   


She threw him a smart-ass smile and said, "Jeff, right? That's what you told me last night, right?"  


"Ah, yeah... what's yours? Did you ever tell me?" he asked curiously.   


"Um, I didn't tell you anything? Like Sam? Janie? Lisa? Nothing?" she wasn't sure what name she had given him.  


"Nope, none of those sound familiar." he said as he wiped his body.  


She too was toweling dry. "Oh. Too bad. I usually come up with something great that I'll go by for a few days when I'm high." she slipped. She didn't like to actually admit what she did.  


She didn't look at him after her "high" comment.  


"So, ah, too bad I didn't give you a fake name. That means I gave you my real name and that usually doesn't happen. She smiled, wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom.  


"You didn't! I'd remember!" Jeff defended his memory. He couldn't accept the fact that he was that drunk. She didn't answer, but rather turned on the radio and started looking for her clothes.  


"I recall you tearing off my blouse about here." she said standing near the door. She looked around and saw her shirt, lying in a small pile on the floor, ripped almost in half. She picked it up and shook it out and held it to her chest. "Um, I don't think I can ware this again" she commented under her breath.  


Jeff watched her mover about the room, locating various clothing and accessory pieces; he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. He must have been in deep thought because the mysterious one night stand was standing in front of him wearing her thong and bra.  


She walked around him, still wearing his soaked boxers, and pushed him over to the bed. She was singing a long to a song on the radio and begun to move to the rhythm.  


He flopped on the bed, sitting with her in front. Jeff didn't realized what she was doing because he just sat there with a dazed look on his face, staring off in t nothing.  
"Look, if you're not going to enjoy this lap dance, I might as well just go now." those words out of her mouth caught 

his attention. She got onto the bed too, so she was straddling him "I'll remind you of my name when you buy me lunch" her movement was turning him on and he could see himself fucking her raw; his body even started throbbing for her. He put his hands on her back to pull her into kissing range, but she quickly pulled out of his reach.  
It was a good thing she stopped because Jeff found himself lacking in self control around her.  


"I need clothes, hun. Do you have anything I could ware with this skirt?" she pulled on the skirt from the night before and slid off her thong. She was up for wearing the skirt again, but no way in hell she's ware under ware, let alone a thong, for two days.   


She looked through his bags, not waiting for an answer. She pulled out a white tank and went to the bathroom.  
Jeff, dumb struck by his actions from the previous night, stayed sitting on the bed, contemplating things. His guest came out a few minutes later wearing the tank, but with a few altercations.  


She had to cut some of the strap material off, since it was too big for her. She connected the two strap pieces with three safety pins on each side. The bottom of the tank had been ripped as to show her belly ring. And she made a 'v' shape in the front, a big on too, so she put two safety pins to keep the material somewhat together as to not expose her.  


"Wow". A new voice said from the doorway.  


"Ah, Shane... hi?" Jeff said awkwardly.  


"HI Jeff! Have a good time last night?"  


"EXCUSE ME buster! Just because we were both drunk and I'm a friggen hot ass chick does not mean we had hot monkey sex all night. For your information, he puked for over two hours! And I'm wearing his shirt because he puked on mine. I held his head when he almost passed out - he would have given himself a concussion and probably choked on his vomit... and I rubbed his back when he was dry heaving. OK?! She said cooly, but with her attitude.  


"Sorry man. I didn't know you were that drunk, Jeff. You do look a little pasty... you have a bad hang over?" Shane quietly spoke  


He can't even remember my name. So next time, don't.... wait! Where the hell is my friend, bitch?!" she yelled at him.  


"Calm down girl! My head hurts and you're makin' it hurt." another voice stated.  


She walked over to her friend and hugged her. "I passed out as soon as I sat on his bed...." she whispered disappointedly. Man and you actually picked great one night stand guys! I'm sooo bummin... no more drinkin. Anyway, I'm ok. How are you?"  


"I'm, ah, not comin down or something. I'm still feelin way to ballzy for me."  


"Hun, why the fuck did you take those?"  


"Hun, why the fuck did you want to fuck the friggin' green goblin over there?" she replied, pointing to Shane.  


They smiled at each other and walked over to the guys who were also chatting.  


"Lunch boys. Let's go. We hungry and hung over." the second girl said. And they began to walk to the door. "I love your tank by the way... when did you start bringing a change of closes with you?" her friend asked jokingly.   


"Ha-ha, I made it. Mine's destroyed." she couldn't lie to her best friend; there was no use in trying. However she could word things in a general manner as to not give away the truth without telling a lie. She was good at this too.   


"What? There's a story, I want It." and they were out of ear shot from the guys.  


"Jeff, why'd you pick those two anyways? I mean, neither one of us got any action? You puked and I laid in bed, wanting to take advantage... but.... MAN! Next time I'm pickin' the one night stand girls! Get dressed you nekked Nero."


	3. chapter 3

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
Kaliegh finally reminded Jeff of her name while at brunch. Kaliegh's friend, Vanessa, was so into Shane, Kaliegh could tell, but she hated Shane with his green hair; she wasn't sure why either. They discussed many things but stayed away from the topics that Kaliegh feared. The time was well in to the late afternoon, and the group still sat at the diner, eating pastries and drinking tea and coffee.   


"I need to, um, powder my nose, Kay, come with me" Vanessa commanded. The two ladies excused themselves from the table and went to the bathroom.  


"What?" Kaliegh said with annoyance. She knew what was coming and didn't want to hear it.  


"Hey, don't get bitchy with me. I just wanted to" she couldn't think of the right way to explain it to her friend about Shane.  


"I can't believe you like him. He's repulsive looking, especially compared to." Kaliegh stopped abruptly. She knew what her friend wanted to say and it disgusted her.  


"Kay, when are you gonna say his name again?" Vanessa knew the death of Kaliegh's brother still bothered her, a lot. His death was the cause of her random escapades with E and other drugs over the past month. "Hun, it's been nine months since we dated. I'm free to date whoever I wish, even before." She took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm tired of walking on egg shells around this topic. Daniel is dead - he died. We did not. We need to keep living, and I want someone to love again." Kaliegh's face expression showed her shock at the words. "Hun, I have to say it, it helps me deal with my loss." Vanessa kept her cool and spoke with a gentle voice.  


"I can't believe you just said that! You lived with my brother for over three years! We were a family! And you can toss him aside just like that for some half-assed, green haired punk? What's up with that?" Kaliegh yelled at her best friend.   


"Kaliegh!" Vanessa responded with force. "I lived with you, my best friend, because my parents kicked me out of my house. I dated your brother for less than a year! And that was at least nine months ago!"  


"That doesn't matter! I KNOW you loved him!"  


"Yes, I did, but as a dear friend!" Vanessa's voice with full of sadness.   


"Then how can you cheat on him like this?" Kaliegh's mind was set on this topic. She hadn't cried over her brother's death, and it was making her crazy.  


"AHHHHHHHH! You're driving me nuts! I'm not cheating on him!" Vanessa felt like she was going to go ballistic. Kaliegh didn't make grieving over Daniel's death easier because she was still in the denial stage. "Say it Kay, 'Daniel is dead!' He's fucking dead! Say it! Vanessa finally exploded.  


Kaliegh said nothing, her eyes watering up with tears. Her brother died about a week before but with her best friend's words, it felt to her as though it just happened. She passed the denial stage and was now in the angry stage.  
"Fine. Fuck whoever you want, I don't give a shit." Kaliegh stormed out of the bathroom, fighting back tears. She stomped out to the street and looked around for something. She wasn't sure what that something was, but she was intensely looking for it. Jeff saw her and walked to her.  


"Hey. Are you alright?" He said softly as he touched her shoulder.  


"Don't touch me." She said coldly. Her confidence was now a bitchiness that no one could like. She saw the guy from the night before that hooked up her with E across the street. She didn't bother to look both ways, she just started crossing.   


Jeff watched her, curiously. When he realized what she was doing, he quickly followed.  


"What the hell are-" He tried to ask her.   


"Look buddy, we're having a discussion here. So leave." The dealer interrupted.  


Jeff pulled Kaliegh by her arm over to him. "Please don't do this. Come back to the hotel with me. We can talk or something." He hated drugs and really cared about this girl.   


"Talk?! Will talking make me feel better about losing my brother? About the way Vanessa can forget about him and fuck the shit out of the green-haired asshole like it's nothing? About the fact that I lost my virginity to some random guy?"  


Jeff couldn't say anything. He had just been hit with a snowball in the face, and was still in shock from the impact.   


Kaliegh turned to the guy hooking her up.   


"Yes, yes it will! I will help you!" Jeff answered finally, but not before the exchange had been made - she got more than she did last night, more and different things; she had a bag full of rainbow colored pills. Jeff hadn't answered in time to keep her swallowing a couple pills, either. Her actions were thoughtless but rather quick and smooth. Jeff didn't notice her intake of the drugs or the even the fact that she got them.   


"Leave me alone." Kaliegh said in a unbelievable voice.   


"No, I can't."  


"Look buddy, you're harassing my friend. So leave her alone." The dealer commanded.  


"Look asshole, you don't even-" Jeff was cut off by the guy punching him in the stomach and fell to his knees. At any other time, Jeff would have been ready and expecting it, but he was thinking of Kaliegh and didn't notice the low swing from the guy.  


"Stop it! Don't hurt him." She pulled the dealer a way. "He's harmless, you jackass. He knows me better than you!" She said pushing him away from the scene.   


"God, women are such bitches. I'm outta here." And he walked off.   


Kaliegh didn't spend one second watching him leave, because she returned to Jeff. She knelt down to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just" She started to cry. He pulled her to him, and their heads touched gently.   


"Let's go." He whispered as people were gathering around.


	4. chapter 4

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
Meanwhile, as Jeff got up to check on his one-night-stand, Shane got up to check on his. He knocked on the women's bathroom door. Vanessa pulled the door open and saw her saving grace; at least, that's how she saw it. She pulled him in by his waist and started kissing him. At first Shane fought it because of confusion, but when he tasted her, he quickly welcomed the aggression. Vanessa unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Shane felt the tug of force when she did and knew what was coming he was getting angry-fucked in the bathroom. He backed Vanessa into a stall, it was barely big enough for both of them to be standing in it, and locked the stall door. He knew she wasn't wearing her thong because Vanessa made a point to comment on the gross-ness of wearing a thong two days in a row. She unzipped his pants and the next thing she knew, he was thrusting inside her, underneath her skirt. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he leaned her against the stall wall, one hand against the wall, helping to support them and the other holding her against his body. He had never done anything like this, and neither had she, so both were playing it by ear. His body felt against hers, even though they weren't naked. Vanessa wished she had been conscious all night; she knew she missed out on something when she woke up from her drunken stupor. She began to moan to in sync with his thrusts, so to shut her up, Shane put his mouth on hers and started kissing her. The further his tongue went in her mouth, the tighter she wrapped her legs around him, as to release tension in place of moaning. This just created a better placement and let Shane move in different ways, creating more friction and pleasure for the two. Her orgasm was such a release of anger and grief, among the obvious, that she bucked and sent a thrust so Shane fell against the stall wall with a bang. This sudden burst of energy from her was the breaking point for Shane. They were breathing hard as they tried to compose themselves.   


"You have the most amazing eyes," Shane said to Vanessa as he opened the stall door.   


Vanessa didn't say anything. She just followed Shane. She felt strange - it was a combination of the causal sex and the fact that she had just bitched at her grieving best friend. She was in love before, but this wasn't love, it was lust, and it didn't feel wrong, but right. And this worried her. She bitched out her best friend over this guy. That worried her too. Her frustration with Kaliegh wasn't the fact she couldn't deal with Daniel's death yet, it was she couldn't deal with her in another relationship, especially with him.   


Shane looked at Vanessa and could tell she was bothered by something. Hoping to help, he took her hand as he led her back to their booth. Not seeing any money left on the table with their left-overs and the bill face up, Shane took out his wallet and mumbled something under his breath about Matt's brother being cheap.   


"Do you want to back to the hotel?" Shane asked.  


"No." And she walked out into the sidewalk. Shane followed hurriedly. Vanessa looked both ways and chose to go right. She'd been in the city a few times and figured she could figure out where she was by major stores, restaurants and churches.   


Her stride was long and determined at first. She was thinking about everything and nothing. At one point, she forgot that Shane was following behind her. She took a left at F.A.O. Schwartz. When she saw a long reflecting pool she did not recognized, she slowed her pace and looked around. Shane took this opportunity to grab her hand in his and she felt confident again. She watched their reflection and how good it looked; she felt at peace for this brief passing of the pool. Vanessa took a right, passed a Hard Rock Cafe and continued on her journey.   


A couple hours passed before Shane said anything. "I have to be somewhere by" he was cut off by Vanessa's pointing at a truck and by her first words in hours, "Ice cream." Vanessa bought her and Shane ice cream cones and continued walking. Shane completely forgot that he was trying to tell her.   


Suddenly, Shane's watch started beeping. "Shit!" I have thirty minutes to get-" Again, he was cut off by Vanessa's pointing at a building and by her second set of words in hours. "You're here."  


"I thought you didn't know where you were going. Wow, I'm so impressed! You're good!"  


"I know." She answered with a smile.


	5. chapter 5

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
Kaliegh was silent. They got into a cab and she watched him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the oxygen flowing through her; her body quivered. She longed for Jeff - his hand caressing her thigh, his chest pressed firmly against hers, his mouth sucking on her neck. She felt her body move towards him and start kissing him. She felt her body quiver to the sensation of his lips touching her chest. She leaned back - almost lying down in the back seat of the cab. She could feel the stroking sensation of hands on her thighs, the weight of his body upon chest and especially the tingle the sent shooting through her body. She felt her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. She started breathing hard.  


"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.  


She opened her eyes and saw Jeff staring at her with a worried look. She realized was sitting up, but breathing hard and feeling like a cinder block was on her chest.  


She tried to say Yes, I'm fine but something gibberish came out instead. She was in a cold sweat and breathing even harder now.  


"Shit. Common, let's get you up stairs." Jeff said softly.  


He handed the cabbie money and helped Kaliegh out of the car.   


The world was spinning and she could feel it. She heard the wind and the growing of the bushes in front of the hotel. She could hear her heart pounding too. She tried to speak, but nothing coherent came out.  


"Shhhh." Jeff put a finger over her mouth and she giggled. "We need to get you over to the elevator. Can you walk there with me?" His only response was more giggling.   


Jeff tossed her arm around his waist and grabbed her waist to support her. He managed to pull her through the lobby and to an elevator.  


"What did you take?" he asked with a worried but pissed voice.  


"Wumba nispa dat." She thought she said The stuff there. But she did manage to point to the bag stuff in a small pocket in her skirt.  


Jeff reached for it slowly and took it out. She didn't stop him or even try. The elevator stopped and the inertia cause Kaliegh to lose her balance; she fell into Jeff's arms. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into his room. He placed her on his bed and went to the phone.  


"Hey Ken, I have a strange question for you. What should you do if someone's on Ecstasy?" He asked and then listened intently. "Yeah not sure too much water is bad?... ok, thanks, Ken." He hung up the phone and picked Kaliegh up. "Common, you need to drink some water."  


Kaliegh giggled. She tried to drink some water but kept giggling and Jeff ended up wearing more water than she actually drunk.   


"You're wet." Kaliegh giggled.  


"Yeah. Hey you talked!" Jeff said with excitement in his voice. Her incoherence scared him.   


"We get off shirt." She giggled again as she tried to take his shirt off. She had trouble and laid down with a thud, continuing to giggle. "I feel good."  


Jeff took his soaked shirt off and tossed it to the side. He watched her wiggle on his bed with glee in her voice. She looked so happy, but it bothered him that she took ecstasy to get there.   


"Nekked you are! Sexy you look!"   


"Yes, Yoda." He shrugged off her words.  


She pulled him towards her - he leaned in and positioned himself over her. He kissed her and he wasn't sure why. He noticed that she closed her eyes while she kissed him. Jeff knew the way she kissed; he learned her style easily because it very much complimented his style.  


With the influence of drugs, Kaliegh could feel Jeff's force hovering over her body, and she wanted it closer. "Love make love." She tried to say in a soft voice.  


"Excuse me?" Jeff couldn't stop kissing her, but wanted to hear what she said. So he strategically started kissing her neck so he could hear what she said while he kissed her.   


"I want you to make love with me," she finally said with an extremely shy voice.


	6. chapter 6

**Crushed**  
By DigitalAngelKC 

  
Jeff stopped kissing her and looked at her strangely.   


Kaliegh could read his thoughts and answered his confused look, "We had sex well, we fucked. It was nothing personal I want the real thing from you - with you."  


Jeff closed his eyes. He couldn't make _love_ with Kaliegh. He felt something for her, but he didn't think it was that _in-love_ feeling.   


Kaliegh could tell from Jeff's silence and awkward look upon his face to know that he could not _make love_ with her. Her face wrinkled up and she felt embarrassed. She felt something hot and powerful serge through her body and it made her hair, fingers and even toes tingle. She pushed him off her and run for the bathroom. The door slammed shut and clicked locked. She looked frantically around the bathroom. She needed something - anything, but she didn't know what.  


"Kaliegh, I'm sorry. I can't, I mean um, please don't ask-" Jeff wasn't sure what to say. He was extremely nervous because he left the pills in the bathroom near the toilet, with all intentions of flushing them, but he'd left it to get Kaliegh water to drink. He knocked on the door. "Please, hun? Open the door."  


Kaliegh didn't say anything; she couldn't. She last her virginity to some random person she didn't love. _How could I do that?!_ She thought to herself. She noticed the pills next to the toilet and grabbed them. _So many colors to choose from_ Kaliegh stopped herself for a minute. _What the fuck am I saying?! What am I doing? What's wrong with me? _She fell to the floor, dropping the pills in the flush because the seat cover was left up. Kaliegh started to cry uncontrollably.   


"How could you leave me like this!?" She yelled as she hit her fist on the floor. "How could you leave me by myself?!"  


"Kaliegh! Kaliegh!" Jeff yelled through the door, not knowing what she was doing. "Please! Open the door." Jeff slid down to the floor. He sat, leaning against the door.   


"I want my brother back with me!" she cried.  


Finally understanding what she was crying, Jeff tried to help, "Let me talk to you. I lost my mother when I was young. Come out and talk to me."  


Kaliegh couldn't bring herself to see her random fuck. She felt this connection with him and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't emotionally ready to have sex and couldn't fight the emotions she was feeling for Jeff. All she knew was he didn't feel the way she felt and this made her feel cheap.   


"I can't" she cried but in a lower voice. She couldn't even bring herself to talk to Jeff. She couldn't help but feel dirty - dirty because of the sex but also the drugs. She let herself fall into a place she didn't want to be. She realized fast that digging deeper wasn't the solution and flushed the toilet with anger. She watched the pills swirl around and finally disappear. _If only it were that easy_ she thought to herself.   


She looked up and saw the shower. It seemed logical to her at that time if you're dirty, clean off - with a shower. She turned the water on to a hot, steamy temperature and climbed in, clothes and all. She sat on the tub floor, in a ball, rocking back and forth, still crying. She replayed her actions over in her head and got more depressed about them. _How could I be so stupid?!_   


Jeff felt helpless and guilty. "Let me help you please." He begged of her. He looked up at the door handle. Then he saw the screws and realized he could take the door knobs off to open the door. He got his handy-dandy Swiss Army Knife and unscrewed the screws to take the door knob off.   


Jeff pushed the door open slowly and saw Kaliegh in sitting in the bath tub have her nervous breakdown. He walked over slowly to her, grabbed a towel and turned the water off. She glanced up at him briefly, but started rocking faster. Jeff wrapped the towel around her as he bent down.   


"I'm sorry you're grieving the loss of your brother." He kissed her head and put his arm around her. "You didn't do anything wrong or embarrassing. You're still you."   


Kaliegh leaned her head on his shoulder at those words. Daniel always told her that - those exact words. _"Kay it doesn't matter what you ware - even if it's a catholic school girl uniform, or what you listen to or what you pierce or what color your hair is. You're still you. You can't hide from yourself and that would be fare to the rest of the world - everyone should know you, you're a wonderful person." Daniel reached across the car seat and hugged his sister. "Now get out of the damn car. High school sucks for everyone. Just remember that too!" "Gee, thanks; that's great advice for my first day of school, Daniel." She responded. "You're still you, Kay!"_ Kaliegh remembered her first day of her at the catholic, all-girls high school. She needed her brother's sound advice right now. She depended on him for so much and felt lost without his guidance. She wrapped her arms around Jeff, trying to see her brother in place of him.   


Jeff guided her from the tub to his bed. He sat her down, and quickly grabbed some of his dry clothes - an old, beat-up, grey t-shirt and brand new pair of baby blue boxers. Jeff gently took the soaked tank off Kaliegh and put the tee on her. He did the same for the boxers. He turned down the covers of the bed and she crawled under them. Kaliegh laid in fetal position, staring off into space. Jeff sat on the pillow behind her - his leg barely touching her back. He caressed her face, stroking random strands of hair out of his way.   


Kaliegh just stared she had no thoughts running through her head. She was in a comma like state and barely responded to Jeff's actions.


End file.
